


Binderella

by Ndiggold



Category: Cinderella (1997), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bindiya is an inconfident Cinderella never sure of herself. Krish is a prince with views on equality and believes in happiness beyond riches.  Will Bindiya learn not to run away from her insecurities after she does at the stroke of midnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A unique Cinderella tale in a whimsical land.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ifabndiyarosia/pic/0000qf3c/)  
[ _ **O**_ nce upon an island there was a huge island with a  
the size of a country but round, it has a variety of terrains.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdJxiRo0pPs&feature=related)[ That is where our main  
character, Bindiya lived in a beautiful cottage built into the mountains  
that overlooked a dessert that overlooked a dessert on the north, the sea on the east, the rainforest on the west, the tall grasslands of the south, and the beach on the east that all had clean cities in them. The town used hemp {http://www.livejournal.com/support/faqbrowse.bml?faqid=26r}  
clean enviormental fuel, pastic, parchment, rope, minerals, and  
everything.  
Bindiya a girl of medium height, short shiny curly crimson hair, olive complexion, and copper colored eyes was  
putting stuff into her across the shoulder slinging satchel. She was a  
not at home in her home because she was adopted after her 'rents were  
lost at sea. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAVn71rNImI&feature=related)[{Hena's fishing Hole: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdJxiRo0pPs&feature=related}  
She was adopted by Lady Hellina Crabel and her 2 daughters,  
Prisila and Pratli or more correctly named by the first 4 letters of  
their names. Lady Crabel, owed Bindiya's parents a favor so she took  
her in. Except they resented Bindiya's talents and having to take  
Bindiya in, so they made Bindiya miserable. They constantly made her do  
work out of guilt, acting as if they did her a favor taking her in. They  
also compared her to Prisila and Pratli who had a lot of stuff, money,  
and social friends. Bindiya didn't have any because the Crabels made  
sure she didn't by not letting her have everything or do everything  
everyone else did or go anywhere. Prisila and Pratil also always teased  
Bindiya in front of everyone. So Bindiya had very little confidence and  
it was hard to make friends. Currently Prisila and Pratli sauntered by,  
talking or bragging on their cellphones loudly as they walked by. Lady  
Hellina approached But she saw people she met in the market square when  
she went to class and work programming musical equipment, her family  
made her earn money.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqJ9M83Eue0&feature=related) {Zora Prince http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqJ9M83Eue0&feature=related}  
S[he did make a few friends in the market square she met again. "Hi Bind," someone called, skipping around a statue. Bindiya turned around an grinned. "Hi Becki," she  
greeted back. Becki who had pretty, bright red hair ,  
hazel(green-brown) eyes, a creative. giggly personality, and a temper to  
match her hair. They walked up the market together to the music shop. "Hi chicas," their  
friend greeted them, hopping out from behind a fountain nearby. He was a  
quirky, quick, boy into politics with golden hair, sparkling green  
eyes, and a knack for politics. "I heard the prince of Raljives son of the island king of ages and cultural icon is doing some of the king's duties," Carlos told them. There was Carlos and Becki worked with her. "Of course, he is the king's heir and he will run in a seat in congress like his father," Balim replied. Balin was a smart bright red heded boy young boy who was wise, true, and stood his ground. Bindiya smiled at him.  
"It's what he was born to do," she replied, quietly, feeling out of the loop  
"Yeah he was probably trained from a young age," Becky agreed, smiling at Bindiya. Then they started working.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6N1eKpxioM&feature=related)  
o 0 o  
[In the ornate throne room of the royal ancestral located in the  
beautiful desert on a round spiraling platau overlooking the beach,  
rainforest, and tall grasslands; the king and queen approached their  
son. "So son, are you ready to see what I do," the king asked, happily.  
In the ornate throne room of the royal  
ancestral located in the beautiful desert on a round spiraling platau  
overlooking the beach, rainforest, and tall grasslands; the king and  
queen approached their son.  
"And for the ball tonight," the queen chimed in.'  
Prince Krish, had a medium height of 5'6 smooth curly orange-gold hair, amber eyes, and olive complexion with dimples.  
He turned around towards him mom quickly. "Wait no mom," he exclaimed, "people go to any lengths there!"  
"People always go to lengths, sometimes widths too," Jahn Arkble, their trusted minister/paige replied while overseeing decorations, Krish seemed to miss. "Put the wreath more to the left, more, more, not that much!"  
Krish glanced at him then shook his head at his mother. "Mom, don't you remember what happened last time?"  
At that moment a young boy, witth bright red hair entered, chatting to a musician. "The colors should always fit the mood but I change moods fast," he told the decorators, The decoratexchanged glances.  
"Krish, he was only 7 at the time," King Chindi reminded his son.  
"He got several foreign courtiers claimed to bid to be his tutor," Krish reminded them. "I wouldn't be surprised if he swindled a few people." He looked at Chanli. "Whoa is that a new watch? Pretty expensive, even for us!"  
~"Krish, get ready," Queen Angeli replied, in impatience, "your cousin Junli is coming with her husband, Juswin Bieher. It will be a big event, everyone will be there for Juswin Bieher, the big singer.What will I tell everyone if you don't come? You don't like Juswin Beiher?"  
~"Everybody likes Juswin Bieher," a voice called out as Janli and Juswin Beiher came into the throne room.  
"Junli," Queen Angeli cried out, hugging Janli then Juswin Bieher. "Make your cousin understand, he doesn't want to go to the ball," Angeli complained.  
"It's a celebration," Janli said, lightly pinching Krish's cheek. "C'mon it will be fun."  
"Besides, you have to start thinking about settling down someday, you're 24," Juswin told Krish, mimicking Janli. Krish lightly swatted him away. Juswin laughed.  
"I want to settle down when I find someone true, someone I can truly settle down with," Krish said, looking out the window.  
"You can do that, but you find someone at this ball," Queen Anjeli replied.  
"Krish, go to the market with Jahn," the King said, turning to Krish, "so you can find a custom outfit for the ball you like."  
o 0 o  
Bindiya finished programming the last device and finished the designs on it. She watched Carlos and Becky chat, feeling terrible because she was not as talkative. She started playing some notes on impulse. She didn't know what it was about music but it seemed to sooth all her worries. "That is a nice melody," Baladin said, making Bindiya jump, she forgot he was there. "You should play some songs," he told her.  
"I don't know have notes for many songs, I don't know how I'd figure out how to compose a whole song," Bindiya admitted.  
"You just need to know how the notes work, then trust yourself," Balim replied, looking at Bindiya meaningfully.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsUHog7bEU&feature=related)[4cTvUjKG4}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT4cTvUjKG4)


	2. Chapter 2

o0o  
[After they finished programming they went to setting up some cloths and dresses. They made some musical jewlry boxes, chain watches, musical lockets, and complex jewlery and cloths with sewing machines. Bindiya, Balim, Becky, and Carlos then set up the displays, joking and laughing.  
"Your cloth matches the manequin's complexion," Balim told her, in a posh voice.  
"You got a perfect fitting and style," Bindiya replied to Balim, in an equally posh voice.  
"I know cloths are designed for mannequins but I'm looking for something suitable," a voice interrupted them.  
They turned around to see the prince, ducking their heads. Bindiya and Balim glanced at each other and chuckled.  
"There are cloths on the humans displayed," Bindiya replied to the guy with , who chuckled, watching her with twinkling eyes.  
"Yes this does suit the mannequin," Jahn remarked, looking at the mannequin, Balim grinned at him, nodding.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH4T38gw6Wk&feature=related)  
"[If I find something I like, I hope you don't mind taking the cloth directly from the human display," Krish remarked, with a grin.  
When Bindiya giggled, Krish winked at her.  
Bindiya showed him the cloths while the Prince looked through with Jahn helping him. Suddenly a turquoise blue with gold designs guy's outfit . caught Bindiya's eye. She picked it up and showed it to the prince. Krish took it from her hands. "It's exactly what I was looking for, I'll take it," Krish looked at her for her name and stared at Balim oddly for a moment.  
The clock tower chimed outside in a melodic tune. Krish looked up.  
"I've got to go," Krish said and took some money from his wallet, held Bindiya's hand, and slapped it in it. "Keep the change for your good taste." He winked at Bindiya then left with Jahn. Bindya giggled by her side while Carlos smiled knowingly at them.  
Bindiya stared after them while Balim laughed after he left](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJWqEOgOeXk).{Skyloft sounds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJWqEOgOe

Xk}  
o0o  
B[indiya, Balim, Becky, and Carlos were done and closed the shop. Balim went the other way but no one knew where he went while Becky, Carlos, and Bindiya went the other direction. "See you tonight," Balim told them.  
"What do you mean," Becky asked.  
"You'll see," Balim replied.  
Becky, Carlos, and Bindiya looked at each other, confused.  
"What are you talking about," Carlos asked.  
"You'll see, when we meet again later," Balim replied then left.  
"Wha-," Carlos asked, staring after Balim as he left.  
Suddenly they heard a procession of music behind them. The trio turned around to see people dancing. Becky pulled them both forward and they went closer, dancing with the rest of the townspeople. "The prince is having a ball," Becky exclaimed.  
"I can get us in and if I can't, I can sneak us in," Carlos told them.  
A paige stood on a platform and unrolled a parchment. "Hear ye, hear ye! His Royal Highness, son of his majesty Chindi and queen Angelina is giving a ball! All eligible ladies and guys are invited to the ball. At the royal castle of Rajis where half of all contributions for King Chindi's election to go charity."  
o0o  
"In a few short hours we'll be at the ball," Prisila exclaimed.  
"And a few hours short of time to get ready," Pratil cried.  
"Don't worry, Bindy will pick up our dresses, call Bindy, Prisila!"  
"Okay," Prisila replied, taking out her pink phone and pressing spead-dial for Bindiya](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUW2mS9FOc8).{http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUW2mS9FOc8}  
o0o  
B[indiya was ready to go for lunch with Carlos and Becky when her phone rang. She took her lime green cellphone out of her satchel and slid it open. "Hello?"  
"Hurry up and pick up dresses, shoes, and jewlery for us," she heard Prisila demand on the other end.  
"How do I know what you want," Bindiya asked.  
"Take pictures of everything in the store and we'll tell you," Prisila replied.  
"Okay fine," Bindiya hung up. She explained the demand to Becky and Carlos.  
"We can wait," Carlos replied.  
"And help," Becky replied.  
"That too," Carlos said.  
o0o  
One exasperating 15 minutes later, Bindiya took 20 pictures with her phone and the steps finally selected 3 dresses, shoes, and jewlery. Bindiya paid for it and left the store with 3 shopping bags. She joined her friends at the cafe with her friends who ordered for her.  
"What a pain those steps are," Becky noted, looking at her bags.  
"Yeah, you're a servant to them," Carlos told her.  
"Did you even get a dress for yourself," Becky asked The waiter put their lime drinks on the table. Carlos and Becky ordered pizza for all of them so they didn't need to take Bindiya's order.  
"No I couldn't, they gave me their credit card for only their dresses, shoes, and jewerly," Bindiya replied.  
"What about the money you make from the shoppe," Carlos asked.  
"I have to pay the steps for things such as food, light, and water with it," Bindiya told them, "and they take money for everything even though Prisila and Pratil use more light and water. I don't have a lot of money left.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMyssoA6tx0)" {www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMyssoA6tx0}  
o0o  
[At 7'clock, Prisila, Pratil, and Hellina were finishing getting ready, spraying perfume on their orange, yellow and red dresses. They had their hair done excessively and overkilled makeup/nails/perfume. Hellina tossed a fake fur scarf over her as they went to the front door where there was a carriage.  
"Wait, Lady Crabel, can I come too," Bindiya asked, rushing up to them. She was wearing a pink dress she managed to buy because it was the only thing she could afford.  
  
"Nice dress," Lady Crabel said, "how much? 20? You didn't pay for market items this week. Too bad that costs 20." She tossed her scarf over her shoulder almost hitting Bindiya. "Besides ther is no room in the auto and you have to return it before the store closes in... " Hellina checked her chain watch. "15 minutes!" She laughed merrily. "Darling, food always stands in the way of a dress a lady likes!" Hellena started leaving and Prisila & Pratil followed her, giving Bindiya obnoxious look before Hellena closed the door.Bindiya watched them enter the ornate carriage that took off on motor power](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqEclRcoZeo).{ _1:47+_ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqEclRcoZeo}  
[Bindiya sighed, she went to the pantry and opened it, it was almost empty. "I didn't even eat much this week, it was the steps," she said to herself, sighing. She went upstairs and changed into her regular bohemian knee length dress, made from the only kind of cloths she could afford. Then put the pink dress in a string bag. She went to the swing in the foyar that had a screen opening to the garden and swang. "Why am I being punished Pris & Prat and Lady Hell have a never ending appetite?"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdnE9TDHQqw&feature=related) { _Isle of Songs_ www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdnE9TDHQqw&feature=related}  
  
["](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqurW-blcYU)[Who's punishing you today," a voice asked. She saw Balim enter the garden, dressed in a nice outfit, the same design as the one for the guy she helped at the store earlier, but green. "{ _Up The Watefall_ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sssKoyBSC7Y}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8lyVBGyuEg&feature=related)  
  
["Lookin good," Bindiya exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Balim replied, "Becky and Carlos told me the steps lessen your pocket money."  
  
"Lady Hell said I had to return the only dress I could get because I had to pay for the market items and pay her $20 by the time she comes back," Bindiya explained and pulled out the pink dress from the bag to show Balim.  
  
Balim laughed. "Is that it?" He examined the pink dress. "Lady Hell just did you a favor. Come with me!" Balim said, smiling. "But first, let's return that dress." Then Balim took out his cellphone and texted someone.  
  
Bindiya stood up and followed him down the stone path.  
  
A minute later the shopkeeper came in his carraige. He stopped by the garden and got out. "Ah thanks," he said, taking the dress from Balim. And he handed Balim another bag full of market items. Balim  "Thanks, I bought extra market items," he said, "didn't know what to do with it, the wife was angry!"  
  
"We were lucky you had it," Bindiya said, in relief. Balim laughed and put the market items inside the hosue. Then the shopkeeper drove off.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgIjJWYUxac&feature=related)  
  
["What are you doing, managing Lady Crab’s garden," Bindiya asked.  
  
"You'll see," Balim replied with a chuckle.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8lyVBGyuEg&feature=related)  
  
[Balim lead her to the gate where he took a picture of a pumpkin with his dark blue cellphone then texted someone. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8lyVBGyuEg&feature=related)[Balim looked around and spotted a violet and blue flowers next to a tiny water fountain around then took a picture. After that he texted something again.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8lyVBGyuEg&feature=related) {http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgIjJWYUxac&feature=related}  
  
A [minute later an orange carriage resembling a glittering Pumpkin that with motor power pulled up. It had real pumpkin pieces on it. The oddest thing was there was no driver in it.  
Bindiya jumped back, startled. "How did it do that," she exclaimed, wondering if it was haunted. The stars were shining in the sapphire blue sky and she was wondering if there were ghosts.  
"Don't worry it can be operated by GPS satellite remote control powered. I controlled it from my phone," Balim replied. "But we need to worry about you," Balim looked her up and down. Balim opened the orange carriage and took out a bundle tied with clear tie. Clear slippers were tied to it. "I'm not the one wearing this, turn around,"Balim said, handing the bundle to Bindiya.{http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GrykRZeJj8} ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GrykRZeJj8)B[indiya's dress twirled as she went through the double doors.  
o0o  
Bindiya came from the french door, closing it behind her and when she turned, her azure blue, clear layered, french sleeve with beads with a lavender sheen on it & the bodice gown twired with Crystal low heels that fit perfectly](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RgsgAG7GEI).{http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RgsgAG7GEI 9:37+} [Her curly hair with half of it tied up by "2 braids connecting behind. She french tipped her nails with a lilac design below the tip on her hands and feet. She had put on blush, eyeshadow, and deep peachish-pink lipgloss. She wore dangling topaz earings and a lilac gemstone braclet. And the the crystal heels fit perfectly.{http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GrykRZeJj8} ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GrykRZeJj8)B[alim led Bindiya to the carriage and opened the door for her. "This is my brother's so you have to leave by midnight, it's automatically programmed to go back to my house after it drops you off. Unless you want to be without a ride," Balim told Bindiya.  
"Aw, alright," Bindiya replied. Bindiya entered the carriage and Balim closed the carriage door.  
"I'll ride with you on the way there," Balim told Bindiya, who nodded. Balim entered the front seat of the carriage with the bag with Bindiya's pink dress, and the carriage took off.  
It rode across the cobblestone street, stopping at the shop to return the dress for $20 Balim put in his wallet. Then it went across town, across a bridge above a river, and through amazing terrian until it reached the other side of the island, until it reached the castle in the distance that looked above the clouds.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1uHDmNUL-M)  
o0o  
[The carrage actually glided across the like a boat in front of the palace with the other colorful carriag. Mesany ladies and gents exited the carriages in colorful gowns, suits. Bindiya carefully got down from the carriage with the help of a server. "I'll see you later, you have to go on your own, remember midnight," Balim said with a wave before going around the corner and steered the carriage away around the castle. Lots of ladies & gents flocked to the door, music floated from inside, birds flew around outside. Bindiya watched him leave then climbed up the staircase to the castle and entered the grand polished, oak door of the castle.  
o0o  
The castle was a pinkish beige but decorated with icicles serving as lights too, wreaths, sparkling floors, chandeliars, Rajasthan's century old designs, glittering stucco on the wall, and faint paining of a purple sky with stars on the ceiling. Krish was dancing with all the guests as curtsey.  
Lady Hellina's daughters were next to dance with the Prince. Dancing with other people, whose toes they kept stepping on along with throwing off the dance steps. Next the prince's new partner was Prisila. Krish looked at her, trepidiously. Prisila smiled at Krish like he was very lucky. "It takes so long to find a good partner, right," she asked giggle-snorting. She moved really fast and threw Krish off.  
"Erm, right," Krish replied, confused while Prisila stared at Krish's affluent outfit, hungrily. Prisila giggled in reply.{http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT4cTvUjKG4}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT4cTvUjKG4)  
---


End file.
